1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable shower thong and more particularly pertains to providing a shower thong that is formed from a waterproof corrugated paperboard that has been impregnated with anti-fungal agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a disposable slipper is known in the prior art. More specifically, disposable slippers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of foot wear are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,183 to Huang discloses a disposable biodegradable sanitary sandal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,784 to Petker and Sundgaard discloses a disposable slipper and method for forming the same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,599 to Krippelz discloses a method of cushioning and ventilating a foot, and foot wear including disposable slippers and insoles for practicing such method. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,116 to Vanderlinden discloses an antiseptic disposable mule or slipper. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,873 to Small discloses a disposable plastic slipper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a disposable shower thong that allows the use of disposable thongs in public and private showers, wherein the thongs are corrugated paper covered with waterproofing material and impregnated with anti-fungal material.
In this respect, the disposable shower thong according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a shower thong that is formed from a waterproof corrugated paperboard that has been impregnated with anti-fungal agents.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved disposable shower thong which can be used for providing a shower thong that is formed from a waterproof corrugated paperboard that has been impregnated with anti-fungal agents. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.